


The Only Thing I Want to Hear from Your Mouth Is My Name (You Have Such Nice Hands)

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: AFTG Bingo - Jerejean card [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Desperate Jeremy, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Manhandling, Needy Jeremy, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Smut, really - Freeform, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Jeremy needed his boyfriend's touch- and his boyfriend took the bait.(Bingo Prompt - Hands)





	The Only Thing I Want to Hear from Your Mouth Is My Name (You Have Such Nice Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

“You have such nice hands.”   
  
Jean barely looked up at the comment, continuing his essay. He gave a light chuckle, and he heard Jeremy shift in his seating. “I do?”   
  
He said it in almost a mocking tone- one Jeremy loved to hear grace his boyfriend’s tongue. It was playful, which meant Jean was in a good mood. Which, in turn, meant…  “Yeah, they’re so big. And your fingers,” mumbled Jeremy as he reached out to grab Jean’s free hand. He wrapped his hand against the boy’s index, and Jean finally looked up at him. He just smiled. “They’re just… they’re thick.”   
  
An explanation: Jeremy had not jerked off all week, and he needed Jean’s fingers inside him, as soon as possible. Jean chuckled lowly. “They’re thick, you think?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“And you like that?”   
  
“Yeah,” purred Jeremy. “I like that.”   
  
Jean’s lips curled into a dirty smirk and he put his pen down. “You like when they stretch you out?”

Jeremy made a noise that had clearly been building up for some time. “I…”   
  
“You like when they push into you, make you spread your legs-”   
  
“Yes-”   
  
“When I go in, and out, and in, and out-”   
  
Jeremy whimpered. “Yes-!” Jean groaned as he felt his hand being brought to Jeremy’s mouth, and the boy began to suckle on them. “-Yes, yes, mmf…”   
  
“I bet you want them inside you right now.”   
  
“Mmf-Yes-”   
  
“Open up your jeans.”   
  
Jeremy stood up, the chair backing up and screeching against the floor, and he fumbled with his jeans whilst still sucking on Jean’s fingers.

“Good boy,” commended Jean when the jeans were undone and unbuttoned, and falling to Jeremy’s knees. “Now your boxers.”   
  
Those pretty Superman boxers- the red rim and blue cotton that hid what Jeremy’s treasure trail promised, his pretty cock, his tight ass, freckles and hair, and more freckles. Jeremy slid them down, everything around his ankles. He stood naked from the waist down, mumbling around Jean’s fingers. Jean’s own cock was straining in his sweatpants. He had foregone underwear, so he knew it would be easy access, but he knew that they were out of condoms.

The fingers would have to do.

Jeremy worshipped those hands, kissing and sucking along every inch, before dragging it down his chest. Jean wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s pretty cock. Pretty meant it was thick, plump, it stuck out at attention. It was… well, pretty. And Jean couldn’t resist, tugging on it and rubbing it and giving Jeremy all the attention he clearly needed. He had been  _ aching _ , he had been  _ begging  _ internally for it, he needed to come, he needed to come, he needed- “Bend over.” Jeremy nodded and turned on the desk, some pens and pencils and other stationary falling to the ground with a clatter. 

Jean stood, shoving his hand into Jeremy’s mouth as far as it would go until he started to gag. His dry hand went about shoving Jeremy down, bending him over, readying him for his release. His other hand finally released from the boy’s mouth and stroked down the small of his back. Jeremy whimpered. “Oh my god, please!”

“Jeremy,” he moaned, in a deep, rumbly voice, one that hadn’t been heard since the last time they’d fucked this desperately. “The only thing I want to hear from your mouth is my name.”

Jeremy whimpered as Jean’s finger fucked into him. Only one? After all the preparation, this was blasphemy. Regardless, he cried out when it was shoved in, rough, quick; just what the doctor ordered. When Jeremy tried to jumble a sentence together, Jean just prodded in deeper and harder.    
  
“What did I just say?”   
  
Jeremy groaned out his name, nodding and whining and writhing around Jean’s finger until he shoved in another. He almost howled at the sudden fullness, at the constant pushing and pulling and how much he melted for the bigger boy. He was nodding so much he was afraid his head would fall off.

Then came the third- an explosion of ecstasy when the thick bunch of fingers hit his special spot, made his cock squirt, made his back arch and made his hairs go on end. “Jean,” he shouted, “oh, fuck,  _ Jean! _ ”

“Yes, my love? Speak,  _ now _ ,” he commanded, emphasised by a heavy thrust of his fingers.   
  
“I need all- and I need to, to-”   
  
“Say no more,” groaned Jean as he pushed the fourth in. His thumb teased at Jeremy’s pucker- teased, nothing more. He’d never put his whole hand in before, regardless of how much pain and pleasure it would put his boyfriend in.

Jeremy was whining and writhing and squealing like a stuck pig, and his cock was leaking evermore. He was on the brink of tears, when he begged when he pleaded with Jean. “Please, let me come.”   
  
And with one stroke, Jeremy’s come was streaking across the desk, he was choking out Jean’s name, he was-

He was done.

Jean kissed him on the cheek, removing his fingers from Jeremy’s tender ass. “So, you like my hands?”


End file.
